The invention relates to a deflection control device having a stationary supporting member comprising a series of hydrostatic supporting elements, and in the supporting member there are provided ducts for supplying or discharging pressure fluid for the supporting elements, two ducts being separated from one another by a partition wall.
A deflection control roll of this kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,044, issued Apr. 9, 1974 FIG. 8. In that known roll, bores are provided in the supporting member which are associated with the individual hydrostatic supporting elements and through which the pressure fluid is supplied to the supporting elements. In that case, portions of the supporting member form the partition walls, through which the ducts associated with the individual supporting elements are separated from one another.
It has been proposed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 738.561 filed Nov. 3, 1976 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,273, issued Sept. 13, 1977 to form the ducts for supplying the pressure fluid for the supporting elements by coaxial tubes which are situated in a bore of the supporting member and comprise at their ends in each case a partition wall, which separates two adjacent ducts from one another and abuts in a sealing-tight manner on the wall of the bore.
In the case of the aforesaid constructional arrangements, when the supply to the supporting elements in the series is to be variable from one supporting element to another, it is necessary to provide a separate duct for the pressure fluid in the supporting member for each supporting element, and a suitably comprehensive control device is required for controlling the pressure fluid in the ducts.